1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that are helpful in the active labor and pushing stages of childbirth. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that increases the strength of the uterine contraction, increases the interabdominal pressure, and positions the mother so as to align the birthing canal for easier delivery. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device wherein the mother pulls a handhold unit toward her abdomen, working against an opposing force in order to strengthen the uterine contractions.
2) Prior Art
There are presently three basic types of devices that can be used to aide in the birthing process. All of these are very invasive and work at overcoming the body's natural forces during childbirth. These devices—forceps, vacuum cups, and noose-type apparatuses—are used in assisting delivery when the mother's parturient force is not sufficient to expel the fetus, or when there is a need to maneuver the fetus for delivery. Because all of these devices attach to the baby's head, they provide potentially dangerous compression, pulling, and suction forces. At a minimum, these forces can cause unsightly bruising to the fetus. At worst, they can cause lifelong injuries to the child.
Despite advances in the use of forceps, the basic forces acting on the fetal head have remained the same. These are used to maneuver the fetus in to a better orientation for birthing or to assist in expelling the fetus from the birth canal. A compression force about the baby's head between the two blades of the forceps is provided in an amount that is sufficient to overcome the resistant forces of delivery. Excessive compression of the baby's head can cause trauma to the fetus and possibly the mother.
Vacuum cup devices also work to on the principle of overcoming the forces that are employed by the mother's body. The cup is placed on the fetus' head, and the air within the cup is then extracted. A portion of the head tends to be drawn up into the cup, which provides the necessary gripping force for extraction of the baby. This can easily result in the rupture of small blood vessels in the fetal scalp, and possible damage to the fetal head. In addition, there is a danger of maternal lacerations and bruising should the maternal interior gets caught between vacuum cup and the fetal head.
Noose-type devices have not been used in practice due to the risk of fetal trauma that is associated with them. The increased risk of lacerations and permanent damage due to asphyxiation make these devices unsuitable for child delivery.
Additionally, none of these delivery devices provide any help during the active and pushing stages of labor. Forceps and/or vacuums can only be used once the fetus has descended low enough into the birth canal that it can be seen visually, which is generally well towards the end of the labor process, after the majority of the active/pushing time period has past. Taken together, the active and the pushing stages can often last in excess of six hours. During this time, the mother is usually in considerable discomfort due to the strong contraction of the uterus, and can become quite exhausted from the long pushing process.
The fetus is pushed through the birth canal due to the contractions of the uterus. With each contraction, the force of the uterus—combined with the force of the mother's abdominal muscles if she is actively pushing—exerts pressure on the fetus, forcing it to move further down through the birth canal. The time required for the baby to move through the birth canal to the vaginal opening varies, depending on the strength of the contractions and abdominal pressure, the length and diameter of the birth canal, and the amount of stretching that the canal is capable of undergoing. Most all of these are dependent on the mother's specific anatomy. However, interabdominal pressure and uterine contraction strength can be increased utilizing proper pushing techniques and body posturing.
In spite of the teachings and devices available in the prior art, there remains a need to provide a noninvasive aide to the child birthing process that does not substantially increase the risk of trauma to the mother and/or the fetus. There remains a need to provide a noninvasive aide that works with the mother's natural body forces in expelling the baby. There also remains a need to provide an aide that can help to shorten the active and pushing stages of the labor process.